AvP: Xenomorph, Chestburster
Name: Chestburster Species: Xenomorph Dexterity: 5D+1 Perception: 1D Strength: 1D+2 *Brawling: 2D+1 *Climbing/Jumping: 3D *Stamina: 2D+1 Move: 20 Special Abilities: *'Bite Attack': STR+2 damage plus 1D+1 from acid *'Chew': STR+1D *'Resistances': :*Physical Resistance: STR+1D :*Energy Resistance: STR+2D :*Cold Resistance: STR+2D *'Skills': :*Hide: +5D :*Sneak: +5D *'Acid Blood': For any physical attack causing damage to an Alien, there is a chance for “splash damage” from the acid blood. Count only that damage which gets through damage resistance. Use the amount of damage done in the attack as the Difficulty for the check of the melee weapon doing the damage modified as necessary. Use the amount of damage done in the attack as the Difficulty for the Dodge check for all those within 2 meters of the creature hit. Modify the Difficulty and subsequent damage by 1/2 if using bludgeoning or piercing weapons. Double the Difficulty and damage if the Alien is above the victim. Damage from acid splash is 1D per 1D points of damage inflicted by an attack causing a splash (round down) for a maximum of 15D. Armor and possessions must be checked on a failure. Any item must make a check vs. the Difficulty of the amount of damage inflicted. Failure destroys the item. Floor and surroundings must be checked as well for results of acid damage. *'Blindsight': Using non-visual senses, such as sensitivity to vibrations, keen smell, acute hearing, or echolocation, Aliens maneuver and fight as well as a sighted creature. Invisibility, darkness, and most kinds of concealment are irrelevant, though the Alien must have line of effect to a creature or object to discern that creature or object. The ability’s range extends to 20 meters. The Alien does not need to make checks to notice creatures within range of its blindsight ability. Blindsight is continuous, and the Alien need do nothing to use it. *'Invisibility': Because Aliens do not generate body heat because they do not have any external cellular activity. They do not show up on thermal sensors. *'Frightful Presence': This special quality makes an Alien's very presence unsettling to foes. It takes effect automatically when the Alien performs some sort of dramatic action (such as charging, attacking, or snarling). Opponents within range who witness the action may become frightened. The range is 10 meters, and the duration is 5D rounds. An affected opponent can resist the effects with a successful Willpower check (Difficulty 16). Increases the Difficulty by 2 per additional Alien praetorian, worker, or Queen within 15 meters. If a chestburster emerges from a body, it can use its frightful presence power with a +5 circumstance penalty to the check. An opponent that succeeds on the check I is immune to that same Alien's frightful presence for 24 hours. Frightful presence is a mind-affecting fear effect. *'Hive Mind': All Aliens within 80 kilometers of their queen are in constant communication. If one is aware of a particular danger, they all are. If one in a group is not surprised, none of them are. No Alien in a group is considered flanked unless all of them are. *'Psychic Vulnerability': Due to the subjugation of Aliens to their Queen, weakened Aliens can have their actions influenced by a mind in an exalted state. Aliens receive a –1D penalty to all checks against mental manipulation for every 4 points of damage. If the Alien heals, these penalties disappear. *'Scent': This special quality allows an Alien to detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes, and track by sense of smell. Aliens can identify familiar odors just as humans do familiar sights. The Alien can detect opponents within 10 meters by sense of smell. If the opponent is upwind, the range increases to 20 meters; if downwind, it drops to 5 meters. Strong scents, such as smoke or rotting garbage, can be detected at twice the ranges noted above. Overpowering scents, such as skunk musk or similar, can be detected at triple normal range. When an Alien detects a scent, the exact location of the source is not revealed—only its presence somewhere within range. The Alien can take a move action to note the direction of the scent. Whenever the Alien comes within 2 meters of the source, the Alien pinpoints the source’s location. An Alien can track the smell, making a Search check, Difficulty 10. This Difficulty increases or decreases depending on how strong the quarry’s odor is, the number of creatures, and the age of the trail. For each hour that the trail is cold, the Difficulty increases by 2. Aliens tracking by scent ignore the effects of surface conditions and poor visibility. *'Tremorsense': Aliens are sensitive to vibrations in the ground and can automatically pinpoint the location of anything that is in contact with the ground, up to 20 meters. They can also sense the location of creatures moving through water. Description: After a facehugger has impregnated someone, this is the next evolvement of the Alien life cycle. It weighs a little over a pound and looks like a cross between a drone Alien and a facehugger: it has the head and upper arms of an adult, but retains the long, powerful tail of the facehugger. Chestbursters are ravenous little beasts. They grow at incredible speed and require a massive supply of matter – even inorganic materials. A chestburster will consume a total of two times its eventual adult weight. Roughly, one-fourth of what it consumes will be hydrocarbon-based matter (plants, animals, plastic), one-half will be inorganics (glass, silicon, dirt) and one-fourth is water. All these materials are readily available in the most environments. Given the right materials, a chestburster grows to full size in 1d4 hours, molting once per hour. If a chestburster does not find enough food within three days, it dies. COMBAT Chestbursters avoid open combat. Source: *Xenopedia: Chestburster *Aliens: Game Over v0.8 (page 103) *thedemonapostle